


Two idiots in love

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Acadamy AU, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 5 addition, Tags to be added, UST, cameos by other characters, philinda au, prompts, proposal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: This is a collection of prompts and stories around Philinda. Chapters stand alone and I'll update when I get inspiriration and prompts, which you can give me at any time, here or on Tumblr. Link in the first chapter :) Rating changes per chapter.Current chapters:1. 88: “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they'd lock us up?”2. 101. “My parents asked about you.”3. 18 : “Wait a second are you jealous?”4. / “Could be worse.”5. 48 : “Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?”6. 33: “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours … make me up a future.”7. 52: “I've been in love with you my entire life.”





	1. 88: “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they'd lock us up?”

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts or suggestions just send me an ask over my Tumblr account, choose your own prompt or choose from the list below :  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samandjackshipper (account)  
> https://samandjackshipper.tumblr.com/post/172040022656/prompts (Prompt list)
> 
> First Prompt plays some time into Coulsons death in Season 5. Hurt, Angst and Philinda Confession.

Prompt 88: “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they'd lock us up?”

 

Normally seeing him in this state would bring her to crack a smile. Phil Coulson high on pain meds was always a sight to behold. He would ramble about anything, from “How cute these tiny shields looked on his Captain America bedsheets when he was 8, to “I once didn't get my coffee in the morning and confused my own hands as spiders, which made me scared.” It was ridiculous and some of what he said wasn't even real, just things his mind would made up as defence for when he would be under drugs in interrogation, a normal mode Agents of higher levels would engage in to prevent themselves from telling sensible information.  
But this is not a Phil Coulson high on pain meds because he got shot again. This is a Phil Coulson high on pain meds because he tried to save the world, their family, and now is walking in the brink of death and without this morphine he would not have a normal night of sleep. This didn't made Melinda smile like normal, it made her heart ache.  
Simmons had just given him the dose, so it would take about a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Melinda stepped up to his bed, Simmons giving her a sad smile and turning around to leave them alone.  
Without looking at her, Phil started talking.  
“I hate needles. I mean. This is... like putting a reeeeeeeally tiny stick into your skin. Who ever invented needles must've loved to torture people... 'Hey, you know what would be a good way to put medicine into people? Lets force it with a stick into their bodies!' Gross...” She couldn't believe he made her smile. This had always been his greatest ability, lifting her mood just by appearing in her live.  
“Why is this stufffff working so fast... I feel fuzzy... Wait! Did I turn the oven off??? Seriously this stuff is gooood. I'm not even slightly feel like dying.” He turned his head towards her, move slightly open and a confused look on his face. “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they'd lock us up?”  
“Which conversation? You are talking to yourself the whole time-”  
“Psssscchhhht!!!! Don't tell Melinda! She would laugh at me for … for thinking ...” She waited for him to end the sentence. As did Phil. But nothing came. He just stared at her, the drugs making him unable to recognize her, which happened often and made the conversations even funnier. And he was right, normally at this point she would already grin so much her face would be hurting. But she couldn't, not when the man she loved was possible a few days away from dying.  
Closing his eyes he settled into his cushion, breathing becoming more at ease, but still silently rambling until something was catching her breath.  
“I wish I could tell Melinda I love her.” She was stunned. Melinda knew they had feelings for each other, but hearing it was always something different.  
“Why … why don't you tell her?”  
“Because I can't lie to her.” And there it was, she herself was now confused and hurt, she didn't knew what to say, feel or think for that matter, as the tears were crawling up into her eyes –  
“It's so much more than that. She means everything to me. She is my world. And telling her that would be too much.” God this man, he made her furious and her heart leap. Now she was crying for real, tears streaming down her face. This can't be true.  
“I'm scared I would lose her if … if I ever tell her. She lost too much. It- it wouldn't be fair.” With that he slipped into sleep, leaving her alone with his confession. Slowly she she reached for his hand, his real one, grasping it and leaning over him to plant a loving kiss on his forehead, her tears falling on his face.  
“You are my everything.”


	2. 101. “My parents asked about you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philinda Acadamy AU, Established Relationship. Rating T

101\. “My parents asked about you.”

“You know, my parents asked about you.”  
This was clearly the last thing you wanted to hear from your girlfriend when you were lying in bed, naked with her in your arms and about to start round two. Hearing the word “parents” made Phil stop kissing her immediately.  
“And you come to think of it now, because...?” Really, Melinda was the best thing that could happen to him, and they were together for two years now, but sometimes she just stunned him. Sometimes it was the good kind, like when she greeted him in his room in the new lingerie she bought, like this evening. But sometimes it was the crazy kind, like kissing him and moving against him and then talking about her parents.  
She laughed silently, hiding her face in his chest. “I'm sorry. Bad move. But I wanted to catch you at a weak moment – “ “Hey!” “ – to tell you that we are probably caught.”  
They hadn't told her parents that they where together, which does sound bad. But they never really had the chance to tell them, he and Melinda were first best friends and the change came suddenly. If they told Melindas parents they wanted to do it in person, which was tricky, they were at the top of their classes and already taking missions, holidays were only guaranteed for people with family and Phils parents were dead, he had a little chance of getting vacation for meeting them again. Of course her parents met him, they even liked him, well her father did, Mrs. May was way more complicated.  
It wasn't that she scared him, he just... respected her very much.   
And telling her that he was together with Melinda would lead to her knowing that they also slept together. Which made the whole thing even worse. And being caught sounded even more worse.  
“What do you mean?”  
Melinda sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist, giving him his favourite view. Which was a mean move, she knew his brain circulation was practically cut off when he saw her like that.  
“Well, my mom called earlier today and the first thing she asked was how things were going with you. I said you are fine and that we work great together but she seemed to know what was up.”  
“Do you think she is angry?”  
“How could I tell? She always seems angry, even when she is smiling.”   
Melinda was right. It made her so unpredictable and scary.  
“I am dead. She is going to kill me and no one will ever find my body.” Now she was fully laughing, her body falling onto his and he couldn't stop himself from holding her why also beginning to laugh. Turning her head, Melinda smiled at him brightly, then leaned over his face while straddling him.  
“Don't worry babe” she whispered, kissing him on the lips, then slowly down his jaw, neck, further down, “I'm going to protect you.”  
And suddenly he didn't care at all what her mother could think of them, he loved Melinda, and Phil couldn't bring himself to think about anything more that night.


	3. 18 : “Wait a second are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is set around the time the flashback in 4x14 happens, with no Andrew, some Phil being hot, May having a crush and some obvious idiots. Rated T.

18 : “Wait a second are you jealous?”

 

Against popular believe, Phil Coulson was actually a natural flirt. Of course he was totally oblivious about it, he thought he was just being nice and charming, but his smile could make women weak in the knees. On the first look, no one would believe it, he appeared to be such a blank and normal guy. That was what Melinda believed long into their friendship. Until she heard the women working in Shield talking about him, how his smile made their day, that he could lift the mood in the whole room and did you saw him in full gear? Stunning! They talked about his arms, which seemed to be as dreamy as his smile, they talked … other parts of his body, which, really, was too much information. She could live with Phil having one night stands or sexual relationships, but the worst thing was, he wasn't the type for that kind of thing. Phil was an actual gentlemen, who wants a real long term relationship. What made this worse, one would think. Only sex meant no strings, no attachments, Melinda could live with the knowledge that she still stood a chance with these women. But Phil being with a women who he cared about and at some time probably even loved made her heart ache. Like right now.  
A few years back, after graduating from Academy, it seemed like a good idea to live together as partners, but since Melinda got aware of Phil as a “man” and not only her dorky friend, who still collected Captain America trading cards, it became a real problem. Especially when Phil went on dates. He just stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist, holding up two shirts and walked up to her. She sat in the living room, reading a book on the couch and nearly dropped it when she saw his current state. Shit, how could she not have noticed how hot he was? The towel hung low, hip dents showing off, those amazing broad pecks glistening, still wet from the shower, and those arms... so the locker room talk was right on that matter.   
“... Melinda?” Oh shit, he had talked to her and she was too deep in her thoughts to hear it. What was wrong with her?  
“Ah yes sorry, I was … in thoughts about my book, it's really... interesting.” Rambling, really? Great. Phil didn't seemed to mind much, he just began talking to her again.  
“Well, could you help me pick one, I can't decide.” Looking at the shirts she recognized them. They were, what the women called the “shirts of sex”, which he obviously didn't anticipated with them, but they did made him look delicious (she mentally wanted to slap herself for thinking about her best friend as 'delicious'). Both were tighter than his usual white button ups, showing off his body more, one being fully black and the second having a nice dark jeans look to it.   
“Wait, was your date today?”  
“Yes, I'm meeting Rebecca in about an hour.” Rebecca was a doctor at the local hospital where Phil was threatened last month with a shot wound, and when he was released he asked her out. They went on four dates now, the woman seemed nice and Phil happy so far. It also meant that he would probably return tomorrow morning, which made her heart ache again.   
“Wear the black one, gives you higher chances that she wants to have it off you before dinner.” That came out way angry than she ever thought she could be with Phil. And he was clearly shocked for a second, then, god forbid him, he actually had the guts to laugh. Like fully laugh, whole body shaking and she wished she could hate him, but it was hart to glare at him when his muscles were flexing like that.   
“Wait a second are you jealous?” There it was, he said it. And she wanted to believe he was wrong but Melinda had it way to bad for him. She turned away, trying to ignore him moving around until she felt the couch dip next to her and is body being so close to her. Phil grasped the book she was holding, putting it down on the table in front of them.  
“Melinda, would you look at me?” Her eyes remained locked on her hands, now folded in her lap, until took one of them in his and she felt a warmth spreading trough her body.  
“Mel. Please. I didn't want to make you feel bad. You know I don't. I just couldn't imagine you being jealous.” It made her look up, seeing real regret and sorrow in his blue eyes. She couldn't believe it, he actually was completely oblivious about his appearance.   
“Why? Because you are my best friend?”  
“Because you are amazing, beautiful, stunning and I'm just... me.” There it was, Phil turned a bright red, as did Melinda herself, when realising what he just said. Since when did he thought about her like that? She knew he had a small crush on her before they met, heard of it rough friends, but it appeared to be over when they became friends and he got his first long term girlfriend.  
“So, yes, the thought of you being jealous about me having a date sounds a bit unbelievable in my ears. And it still does. And I'm sorry, for embarrassing you and for … you know I just stop, I can stop this probably –“ He was rambling. It was cute, as always, but this was caused by her. Without thinking she took a deep breath and grasped her chance which in this case was Phils face and she planted her lips against his. It successfully stopped his rambling and proved the talks about what this mouth of his was capable of.   
He didn't went to the date that evening. When they made it out of bed after some time they did went out, beginning their relationship for real. From that night on, only she would benefit from that flirty smile of his.


	4. Peace at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could be worse." Philinda coming home from a date to find their kids after having some fun without their parents. Very short.

“Could be worse.”

This was it. After this evening he definitely knew he couldn’t leave the kids alone. Well, they weren’t kids, but from the look of the common room it seemed like they were. Empty bear bottles and Energy cans scattered around the place, bags of chips and gummy bears on the table, and an open game “Call of Duty” on the screen. The team was asleep in various places, Daisy and Mack on the couch, controllers still in hand. Yo-yo leaning against Mack, Fitzsimmons in an arm chair, all of them snoring.   
“Well, what did you expect? You should have known they go crazy as soon as we are out.”   
“Could be worse.” Indeed, it could. They didn’t burn down the place, no complaints by other agents. “You know what?” Phil looked at May, who was leaning against him from behind, arms sneaked around his waist, “I even like it. It’s peaceful. They deserve this, like we deserved our evening alone.”   
It was their first date in weeks, they were together now for some months, but the kids decided it was time for ‘mom and dad’ to have a proper date with dinner and just them, outside of the base. And it turned out they were right, dinner was great, the company even more, it was the first time in weeks that Phil felt like there was no burden of the world on his shoulder, he only saw Melinda. (And, yes, the little make out in Lola could be another reason he felt pretty light).  
He and Melinda shared a look, before she laid down her purse and they silently cleaned some of the mess. They were collecting the bottles, shutting down the game and putting some blankets over their family, before dimming the light and leaving for their own bunk for some more well deserved alone time.


	5. 48 : “Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun making this, Philinda fluff, what it says in the title.

48 : “Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?”

 

It was warm and cozy when he woke up, his limbs feeling the pleasant tiredness of the night before. That thought brought a wide smile to his face. His last mission had kept him away from base for more than 4 weeks and Melinda was happy to see him again. Really happy, the whole night. Phil rolled over, looking at the clock on Mays nightstand to see that it was nearly 7.30 am. He had time, but once he was awake their was no way he could go back to sleep again. And Melinda was already up, so he got out of bed in search for his clothes, finding everything except for his shirt. His stomach was growling and demanding some coffee, so he forgot about it and opened the drawer to find his once kidnapped favorite shirt. Smirking, he put it on, smelling Melinda on it. So she wore it, just recently. Interesting.  
Phil felt the eyes on him as he walked to the kitchen, the few agents that were up already weren't used to him wearing just an old band shirt, washed out jeans and sneakers. It was the most casual he had ever been on this base, which seemed to be a shock for most. Slipping into the kitchen he found Melinda, standing at the sink were she placed her mug in it. There was his shirt gone. She was wearing it with her workout leggins, the hem of the shirt nearly reaching her knees. Phil knew he would lose his head if he ever were to tell her that she looked cute in his things, but he couldn't stop thinking it.  
Coming up behind her he sneaked his arms around his love, kissing her cheek first then burying his head in her neck. It was early enough that no one was here and after 4 weeks away he somehow couldn't bring himself to care.  
“Morning. I didn't expect you to be up for another hour, especially after last night.”  
Even with his eyes closed he could feel her smile. He just gave her a small grunt and a kiss to the side of her head.  
“I missed you. But after waking up I was confronted with a little problem as I couldn't find my shirt.” He supported his message by drawing his hand over her stomach, down her site to the hem, what made her heart beat a bit faster.  
“Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?” Phil whispered into her ear.  
“Well, I only anticipated to get a tea and I bet you wouldn't like it if I walked half naked trough the base. And I like this shirt.” Melinda turned in his arms, giving him a small kiss, as he thought about what she just said.  
“Wait, does that mean you are only wearing my shirt … and nothing else underneath.”  
Smirking, she got onto her toes, whispering in his ear: “How about you find out?”, before kissing his cheek one last time and walking the way back to her room. After a moment Phil bit his lip and followed her quickly.  
It was so good to be back.


	6. 33: “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours … make me up a future.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit at Melindas parents ends with something she never would have imagined or dreamed of.

33: “Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours … make me up a future.”

 

Normally meeting the parents of your girlfriend was demanding enough, but Phil was about to meet the parents of Melinda May and tell them that he was a) in love with their daughter and b) sorry for shooting their daughter about two or three years ago. William May liked him, he was the kind of father that was happy as long as his daughter was happy, but Lian May was a completely different story. When he was younger she tolerated him because he was Melinda´s partner and friend, when they got older and she had Andrew, Lian was nicer to him (probably because she was sure there wouldn't be anything between him and Mel when she was married). Phil hadn't seen her parents in about eight years and today was the first time he met them as Melinda's... Boyfriend? Lover? Significant other? He had no idea what to call them, she was the love of his life and Phil knew what he wanted but he felt idiotic to call himself her Boyfriend with 50 years. 

Melinda had decided to meet him at her parents house to prepare everything and to try to lighten the mood with her mother. That's why he sat here, alone in Lola, a block away from the house, gathering himself, suddenly feeling the wight of everything on him like never before. Taking a deep breath, checking his pocket a last time, he started Lolas engine and drove into the street and up the driveway. Just after he killed the engine again, he saw the door opening and Melinda stepping outside, she wore a stunning short sleeved blue dress, the skirt literally flying with every step she took towards him. Getting out of Lola, Phil walked up to her and gathered her in his arms, being painfully aware how much he missed her. They set up this meeting over the phone, hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Phil had buried his face in her neck and his arms around her waist, whispering how much he missed and loved her into her skin. He felt her chuckle and then she pressed a kiss to his cheek, hands around his neck, eyes full of love locked on his. “I love you too.” A quick peck to his lips was all he got, knowing she wanted more but also being fully aware of the audience they had as he glanced over to the door where her parents stood and waited for them. “Thanks for doing this” she whispered before giving him one last kiss and then taking his hand, leading him up to the house and into the belly of the lion.

 

Against the common opinion on him, Phil knew when he was defeated, which was why he gave up on opening a conversation with Lian after the first seven tries and stuck to talking with William, who was excited to see him again. Melinda knew what was going on and understood him, but still glaring at her mother for ignoring him. While Phil and Melindas father where setting up the table, Melinda practically urged her mother into the kitchen.

“Could you please stop this, just for tonight?”

It was rare that she talked to her mother like that, with so much anger, but this was important to her, Phil was everything to her and seeing Lian treat him like this was driving her to the edge.

“I know you don't approve of him after what happened, but you know what, I really don't care! I was the one hurting him to, and if we can forgive each other and move on then it should be damn well possible for you to do so too, and if just for tonight.” 

She couldn't stop herself from saying it and it was obvious that her mother couldn't believe what she just heard, but the truth was that she indeed didn't care. Melinda could live with knowledge of her mother being crumpy and angry at her for saying her mind, but living without Phil seemed impossible.  
Her mother still hadn't said anything, debating with herself, but Melinda had enough.

“I will go outside for a moment, taking some fresh air. When I come back, I want to see you at least trying to act like a normal mother.” She was about to leave but turned around one last time.  
“I love you mama, but you have to get used to the fact that I love him too.” With that she walked to the back door, sitting on the wooden bench on the porch.

 

That is where Phil found her two minutes later, putting her cardigan over her shoulders and sitting beside her in silence, taking her hand in his. She was the first one to speak.  
“I'm sorry for this. I should've known that she still holds a grudge against you for sending me away. I thought once she saw that we have forgiven each other she would get accustomed to you, but my mother is grasping the past so hard.”  
A small tear was flowing down her cheek and in that moment Phil became absolutely sure of not only how important this dinner was for Melinda, but how important he was for her and decided that waiting was completely illogical. He put on arm around her shoulders and she cuddled herself into his side, suddenly he was grateful about forgoing a suit and putting on his dark jeans and the black sweatshirt she liked so much on him.   
Fishing in his pockets he got what he was looking for.   
“You know, considering what is awaiting for me inside we should stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours … ” She laughed into his chest, which made his heart flutter.   
“Then make me up a future.” That was what he needed. Phil sat up, which made Melinda curios.  
“The only future I need is you.” He opened the small box that rested in his hand, revealing the ring that sat inside. Seeing Melinda May speechless was a sight to behold, her eyes darting between him and the ring.  
“Phil …” 

“I would ask the obvious question that should come now, but I have to be honest that you are not the only one struggling with words here.” He moved down on one knee and took her hand in his.  
“I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because … I really can't imagine one second of it without you here, by my site. You don't have to say yes, I understand, it's difficult right now, but I just wanted you to know how I feel. And I thought … today would be a good day, because … I have no idea when we will have a quite moment like this and I really didn't want to wait any longer –“  
“Yes.”  
“I mean when we get back there is probably the next crisis already waiting for – wait what?”  
Melindas eyes were red from tears, of happiness this time, smiling widely at him.   
“I said yes.” Taking the ring from the box he put it on her finger where it sat elegantly but unobtrusive, a slender silver band with a small diamond in the middle.  
Once it was secured Melinda didn't hesitated, holding his face and kissing him passionately, putting all her love in this moment. They both were struggling with the joy they felt, never believing they could feel like this. But nothing else mattered, not Melindas parents, not the world or their job, just them.  
Finally just them.


	7. 52: “I've been in love with you my entire life.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After FS wedding, Phil vanishes and Melinda is searching for him.

52: “I've been in love with you my entire life.”

“You know, you out of all of us should be the last one to just vanish without saying anything. It makes people nervous.”   
Slowly Melinda approached him from behind, where he was sitting against a tree, staring at the lake, just near the place where a few hours earlier he had officiated two of his team members, his family. He didn't turn around but she knew Phil had heard her. He always knew when she was there. It hurt, seeing him like this, pale from the small party they held and whatever happened in that cellar, body exhausted. And there was something else, something that made her scared when seeing it in his face: Phil looked lost and tired, and not in a sleepy way.   
Melinda sat down next to him, not touching, but near enough to feel his heat trough the fresh night air. Moonlight was brightly shining down on them.

After a minute of silence she heard him sigh soundly and closing his eyes.  
“I'm sorry. I needed … time to just … think, for myself, I guess.” Turning his head he opened his eyes, looking directly at her, his eyes red from the long day and no sleep. “It wasn't my intention to worry you.”   
Normally at this point she would deny her concern: telling him Daisy or Simmons were worried, sending her off to search for him. But not this time. She had no idea in which state he would be when finding him and Melinda didn't want the kids to see him like that. Not now.  
She decided to silent and just listen to him, hearing what he needed to say.

“And … it wasn't my intention to hide this from you. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't know, not how to handle this, my feelings, the panic that builds inside my chest every time I think of us.” Without looking Phils hand found hers, squeezing and caressing it for a few moments while he struggled to find the right words, until he looked like he gave up on finding a tactic.

“I'm also sorry for taking a few steps back. I thought starting a relationship when I knew I wouldn't be there for long would be unfair to you. Distancing myself from you only had the reason that you would get used to the feeling of me not being around, which sounded pretty logical in my head at the time. But it was dumb and it's being added to the list of regrets I leave behind, which is getting to long for my liking.”

Having a list like that of her own made her understand what he meant. Their job demanded them to take risks every day and with that it was hard to take these in your private life too. You practically find yourself begging for something normal and steady, which was why she always valued her friendship with Phil so much. It was the only constant in her life, something that made her feel safe and loved. She looked down at their still intertwined hands, his feeling a bit colder than hers, but still sending shivers trough her body.

“You wanna know the truth?” 

A few moments had gone by without saying anything until Melinda trusted herself enough to look from their hands into his eyes, finding them full of pain but also open and caring. This was important for them, more so, it was difficult for both. But she still nodded, giving him the signal to move on. Phil raised his free hand, the artificial one, even though he knew he didn't feel anything in it, to her cheek, caressing it gently, ever so lightly.

“I've been in love with you my entire life.” It was the truth. She could see it. It also made her heart stop and she saw the chances she passed by. All the times in their youth they learned for crappy tests together in their dorms, the sleepovers and pranks they pulled. How often had she talked about the guys she liked with him, her crushes and exes, the help and support he gave with her relationships, the nights he held her when she had a dispute with Andrew, no matter what was wrong in her life, she could always turn up on Phil's door, being sure he had an open ear and a hug for her. Just after he died, after all of this was gone Melinda had realized what he was to her. 

Philip J. Coulson was the love of her life. And she had ignored this fact for the longest time, because for her it was to good to be true. It was the same reason she nearly ended her relationship with Andrew three times, she never felt worth of something that made her happy. It was even worse with Phil, seeing him and the love he held in his heart for her still made her doubt, made her think if she could be worth for him.

It didn't mattered now, they were here, he was dying and there was no way she would let him sit here, having poured his heart out in front of her without saying or showing that he wasn't alone with his feelings. Closing her eyes she leaned into the hand caressing her cheek, trying to find words that would make it clear how much he meant to her.

“I … you know … I'm not good with words. We both know that very well. But I want you to know, that … nothing in or out of this world means more to me than you. And – and even if there is nothing left in me, you will always find the love I hold for you.”

And that was when their first real kiss was initiated, later they couldn't tell who kissed first, but they also didn't care. What they remembered was the feeling of their lips moving, the goosebumps and the warmth, every taste, every feeling they felt in these moments in that night.


End file.
